Sin titulo
by cristal maiden
Summary: bueno se ubica en el milenio de plata, es un universo alterno se supone
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon, sus personajes y demás no me pertenecen. Y como dicen por ahí, yo también hago esto por gusto.

A esta historia no le he puesto titulo, y ni siquiera la he detallado bien, tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir así que mis capítulos son cortos, espero que esta si la pueda terminar y no como las otras ideas que quedaron por ahí, al menos pude reciclar la mi segunda historia, bueno más o menos... espero que les guste, aunque solo es un capitulo de introduccion y la verdad no dice mucho.

* * *

Fue un otoño bastante largo aquel, recuerdo el agua golpeando contra el cristal de mi transporte, no puedo describir exactamente como era aquello, era parecido a un carruaje pero de un material algo más ligero y sin duda más hermoso, y he de decirlo mucho más cómodo. Aun estaba medio somnoliento y confundido por las instrucciones que me habían dado, no entiendia la razón de tener tanta discresión y revisaba en mi mente cada una de ellas una y otra vez tratando de encontrale sentido, en eso estaba cuando oigo algo extraño, algunas palabras sueltas que me sacan de mis pensamientos, algo que de momento agradecía, escuchó ya con más atención al conductor dirigirme la palabra y tras unas breves respuestas monosílabas mi transporte se detiene.

La llegada fue más bien agradable aunque esta vez no fuese una visita oficial ni portara una identificación de distinción y es que mis asuntos eran otros. Me habían dicho que el palacio central de la Tierra era muy bello pero no cambiaria ninguna de las descripciones que me refirieron con el hecho de verlo con mis propios ojos. Era un poco más grande que el palacio donde vivía, las paredes eran altísimas y todas estaban grabadas con símbolos terrícolas que de momento no comprendía pero que ya tendría tiempo para estudiar.

A partir de este punto, no se permitía el paso de algun transporte, llegando a concluir que se debía a razones de seguridad, continúe caminando a través de una gran sección y me detuve frente a algo que identificaba como un jardin se alzaba ante mi, si, literalmente se alzaba, pues el terreno en cuestion era bastante amplio y cuesta arriba, las plantas estaban cortadas de una manera bastante extraña y he de decir que ellas mismas eran extrañas para mi, esto lo sabría mas tarde pues al momento de mi llegada la lluvia me impedia en gran medida la visión real de todo aquello; el viaje como ya había dicho fue comodo pero también cansado y me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en llegar cuando de nuevo me dirigen la palabra¿será costumbre de estas personas hablarle a alguien cada vez que lo ven pensativo, pues no dudaba en ningun momento que esa fuese la expresión en mi rostro, di la vuelta hacia la persona que se encontraba a mi lado, en mi asombro por tal jardin, no habia notado que a mi derecha se encontraba una mujer vestida de uniforme azul profundo que me sonreia sinceramente¿esperando, qué esperaba, ah si, de la marea de pensamientos que me acompañaba respondí: si, y es que la mujer me había preguntado si me dirigía a palacio, mis conclusiones apuradas no me permitieron ver que las paredes grabadas eran una muralla, pero no del palacio, sino de la ciudad que rodeaba al palacio central, y estallé mentalmente contra el que había sido mi chofer y contra estos terricolas que no permitían el paso de vehículos, y es que siquiera había llegado a la entrada del palacio sin olvidar la lluvia espesa que caia como una cortina.

Decidí interrogar a la mujer, pero fue ella quien volvió a hablarme: -sigame, por favor-, después me enteré que el jardín en cuestión era cuidado como tesoro real pensando que era una exageración, no le dí mas importancia al hecho y seguí a la mujer. No hube caminado unos treinta segundos, cuando de entre la lluvia se dejo ver un edificio, recordé entonces que la mujer también estaba empapada y apuré el paso. Ella volvió a hablarme diciendome algo de los inconvenientes, la lluvia, mas viajeros, identificación, transporte. La última palabra llamó mi anteción obviamente, asi que presente mi identificación y me dió la bienvenida, no había mas personas en aquella sala, tampoco preste atención a eso, ahora me doy cuenta de a cuantas cosas no preste atención pero en esos momentos mi único interés era llegar a mi destino. La amable mujer de quien no me tome la molestia de preguntar el nombre me guió hasta mi transporte, en cuestion de escasos minutos, mi puerta se abrió y fui recibido en la entrada de palacio. El que ahora me hablaba era un hombre, dificil calcular su edad, este fue mucho más directo que la mujer y preguntó mi nombre.

- Kou Seiya- fue mi respuesta.

* * *

no se por que no acepta los signos de interrogacion mmhhh bueno ya después vere que hago con eso, ya estarde XD  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Sí, las murallas me habían sorprendido, pero yo mismo desearía haber visto mi expresión al ver semejante palacio. Era imponente. 

**Seiya** -- ¿Es posible que me encuentre con la familia real? – Preguntaba con tranquilidad aunque con un dejo de ansiedad que no se esforzaba en reprimir.

**Señor** – Si, es posible, dadas nuestras nuevas condiciones la familia real es más vista que nunca aún por las calles de la ciudad, sobretodo el príncipe.

**Seiya** – ¿Nuevas condiciones? – Su curiosidad natural fue suficiente para preguntar al hombre.

**Señor** – Pensé, con todo respeto, que siendo usted un "delegado" sabría de estas cuestiones políticas.

**Seiya** – Bueno tal vez olvidé leer cierto reporte antes de venir. (uu')- decía esto último en voz baja.

**Señor** – Disculpe usted, pero hemos llegado. Me temo que será otra persona quien le informe, con su permiso – Así se retiró dejando a Seiya con la pregunta en el aire.

El hombre lo dejó en su habitación¿qué lo llevaba hasta ese planeta desconocido?: cada cierto tiempo, se enviaba desde alguna zona de la galaxia a un delegado. No se sabía exactamente para qué, pero cosas importantes sucedían después de retirada del delegado, incluso la destrucción del planeta, es por eso que no existían trabas para la hospitalidad y sobretodo el acceso a la información para con él… o eso pensaba.

No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar a alguien que le informase a la vez que buscaba entre sus pertenencias el dichoso reporte, más lo último fue en vano, solo encontró la misma tarjeta con sello real que le fue entregada: no olvidar las reglas, eso estaba escrito con letra elegante y pequeña.

Mientras se descubría a si mismo tratando de descifrar la importancia de tales palabras, (¡¿olvidarlas?! Casi imposible), fue interrumpido por la mucama, que había llegado por órdenes del hombre anterior.

**Mucama** – Mi nombre es Molly¿se le ofrece algo más señor?

**Seiya **– Por desgracia si. Me gustaría saber que cosas importantes han ocurrido estos años en su planeta – Esperaba como respuesta un gran acontecimiento, algo que no fuera posible que ocurriera en su propio planeta.

**Molly** – ¡Me toma por sorpresa! – Sonriendo – Bueno hace como un año uno de los príncipes se casó, si a ese tipo de cosas se refiere – No imaginaba que tanto quería saber el hombre.

**Seiya** – ¿Uno de los príncipes? Pensé que solo había uno (Eso me pasa por no leer los informes¡no sé nada de este lugar!).

**Molly** – Si, el príncipe Diamante. Pero sus majestades tienen un segundo hijo, Endimión. Fue un gran acontecimiento, nadie en la tierra hubiera imaginado que los reyes pedirían la mano de la princesa de la luna y menos que ella aceptaría tal proposición.

Al saber esto se dio cuenta que el informe perdido no serviría de gran cosa pues si lo habían enviado significaba que el asunto no estaba del todo claro, en el caso de que el supiera que era lo que los del consejo le pedían. Seiya puso toda su atención a las palabras de la mucama y se le ocurrió que a falta de una fuente de información tendría que hablar con la mujer y conocer lo que ella conociese.

**Seiya** – Digame… Molly¿tiene otras ocupaciones esta tarde?-- dijo seductoramente a la vez que se acercaba a Molly, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

La mujer tenía un aspecto agradable y su voz no era chillona ni rasposa, aunque tenía cierto toque de infantil; pensando en que su compañía no seria desagradable y más bien resultaría algo confortante sintiéndose él como un extraño, Seiya esperaba una respuesta que le confirmara pasar la tarde con ella.

**Molly** – Bueno, yo, terminó mi turno a partir de las 5 – Ella hablaba con seguridad, con esa clase de seguridad que te da la ingenuidad – Si no se le ofrece algo más con su permiso me retiro.

**Seiya** – Esta bien, yo creo que dormiré algunas horas, después tengo que desempacar pero no se preocupe estaré puntual – Molly se exaltó ante la soltura del joven, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que otra persona le rindiera cuentas de su tiempo, más fue un gesto sutil y el hombre no lo notó. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Seiya desempacó. Le tomó algo más de tiempo que el planeado y recordó su cita (solo asuntos de delegado, nada más, claro esta) Olvidó algo tan simple como decirle a la mujer donde se encontrarían y fue por eso que no se fue a dormir sin antes recibir a una visita más, solo que esta vez fue el mismo quien la solicitó.

**Mujer** – Buenos días¿me mandó llamar? Soy Luna.

**Seiya **– Entiendo que está usted a cargo de todos los sirvientes del palacio – No prestó mucha atención a la mujer pues su único deseo para con ella era lo siguiente:--¿Podría usted llevarle un mensaje a la señorita Molly? Me atendió esta mañana, podría tratar de llamarla con el intercomunicador, pero aquí hay varias Mollys y ahora mismo quisiera dormir – Señalando el directorio que tenía el intercomunicador.

**Luna** – No sé preocupe me encargaré de averiguar quien le atendió esta mañana – Mientras Seiya le alargaba el pedazo de papel cortado sin ningún cuidado.

**Seiya** – Gracias – Por fin iría a dormir y es que viajar millones de años luz cansa a cualquiera.

**Luna** – Que descanse – Sentía que el papel le quemaba y cuando estuvo fuera quiso romperlo para evitar otra tragedia.

_**Recuerdo**_  
……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Mujer – Por favor, por favor Luna, di que se lo entregarás, por favor.

Luna – Sabes que no puedo irme de palacio sin avisar – Trataba de poner excusas suficientes pero fue inútil al ver el rostro de la mujer empapado en lágrimas, con una mirada maternal accedió a entregar un pedacito de papel que la mujer se apresuró a cortar.

Mujer – Gracias Luna, por eso te quiero tanto – decía sonriente.

Luna – Esta bien, no tienes que decir mentiras, ya te dije que lo llevaré.

La mujer rió dulcemente mientras veía Luna desaparecer por la puerta.

La mente de Luna no se detuvo en otros detalles¿cómo llegó?, no es importante¿Quién la esperaba? Eso importaba más a ella que a la mujer, pues ésta solo veía sueños en el hombre y aquella solo pensaba en lo mal que podría salir. ¿Qué significaba para ambos? Eso definitivamente concerniría a todos un día no muy lejano.

Luna tocó una puerta de madera y esperó.

Hombre – Pase por favor –decía cortésmente.

Luna ni siquiera habló, se limitó a extender su mano con el pedacito de papel entre los dedos. Él lo tomó y leyó …

Do you think of me? (¿Piensas en mi?)   
Do you dream of me? (¿Sueñas conmigo?)  
I always dream about you. (Yo siempre sueño contigo)

No –gritó el hombre – No te vayas todavía. Y comenzó a escribir:

I think about you (Pienso en ti)  
and I dream about you all the time (y sueño contigo todo el tiempo.)  
I'm here without you (Estoy sin ti)  
but you're still with me in my dreams (pero en mi sueños sigues junto a mi.)  
And tonight it's only you and me. (Y esta noche somos solo tu y yo.)+

La mujer que recibió esta respuesta más tarde no podía estar más feliz. Y Luna no tuvo más que aceptarlo, no tenia que buscar lo que sabía iba a encontrar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Buscó a Molly para entregarle lo que le pertenecía.

* * *

Por fin otr cap.!!! 

Ill niño – How can I live  
+3 doors down – Here with out you  
La mala traducción yo la hice.


End file.
